Wake Me Up
by animelovernewbie
Summary: I am a fairy charged with making sure darkness stays in the human world. What I didn't expect was a monster bent on destroying me. Four kind men will help me but which one will I fall for? Sorry for sucky summary but the story is way better than the summary. Ocx? Rated T because I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction but first Black Butler one. I don't own Black Butler.**

I was running. Didn't know where I would end up or when I would stop. I didn't even know where I was. All I knew was that I needed to escape the thing behind me, whatever it maybe.

I could hear the thing thundering through the forest, paws pounding the ground. Trees crashed down making the already unpleasant noise even louder and more unpleasant. Even with my super speed, I couldn't more than half a kilometer between me and the thing.

My adrenaline was pumping, causing my legs to move faster. I knew that the thrill of the chase was the only thing keeping me alive right now. Somewhere to my right I heard the sound of a carriage on a road. I veered away knowing that if the beast caught the scent of others it would go after the easier prey. Something I couldn't allow.

I don't know how it happened but I was out in a clearing. Relief flooded through me. But that relief was short lived.

I hadn't got more than two feet when I no longer felt the earth beneath me. There was only air. The next thing I knew I was plummeting. I smacked the ground with enough force to create a small crater. The impact caused my vision to disappear.

I don't know how long I lay there. It must have been some time. I heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt two fingers press against my neck, checking for a pulse. That's when I passed out.

I woke up, but my eyes wouldn't open. I heard the voices again but this time could actually distinguish what they were saying.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" A childish voice asked on my left and a hand started to poke my cheek.

"I highly doubt it with you poking her cheek that, you idiot." Another childish voice, only this one slightly more mature than the first.

"Young master, should I make tea?" My ears perked up at the mention of tea. I hadn't had anything to drink in quite some time.

I slowly opened my eyes to see all the eyes in the room were trained on a tall man with pale skin, black hair, a tail coat and curious red eyes.

"I for one would love some tea, if you please." My voice sounded raw after the running and not talking for however many days I was out for.

Instantly all eyes snapped to look at my face. One had an eye-patch, a royal blue eye, charcoal grey hair and an impeccable suit. Another had blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a somewhat, for a lack of a better word, odder outfit. The other one was a tall man, pale skin, and gold eyes.

"Hello, miss. I am Earl Ceil Phantomhive, owner of the place you are in right now." The charcoal haired one told me with an air around him that screamed dignified.

"And I'm Earl Alois Trancy, and the man behind me is my butler, Claude Faustus." The over excited blonde was practically jumping out of his seat next to my bed. Behind him his butler, Claude, stood rood straight and had an emotionless mask on.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis. What kind of tea would you prefer, my lady?" The red-eyed man inquired of me.

"Lemon and ginger, if you please." I answered politely. I sat up, with much difficulty I might add, and made myself comfortable on the bed. Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

"Miss, would you please answer some questions for us? It would help clear up the air, if you will." Ceil sat to my left.

"Ask away, my lord."

"First off, how is it that you managed to heal even though you had multiple bruises, cuts and breaks? Breaks that should have left you paralyzed." His one eye gleamed with an intensity that could not have been matched by the most terrifying beasts I have seen could not compete with.

I sighed. "Start with the most difficult question, why don't you. Well, I'm not exactly what you would call normal. I am a supernatural being. I am a fairy, a fairy of darkness and a dragon trainer as well. As a fairy of darkness I make sure that there is always some sort of darkness in the world. The darkness is in human form of course. I don't bring nether creatures into this world."

"You are a fairy!?" The blonde, Alois, exclaimed. "That is so cool! What can you do? Can you fly? What sort of powers do you have? What's true about fairies and what-"

"Enough Trancy! You are going to overwhelm the poor girl with your constant babbling and stupid questions!" The irritation in Ceil's face was clear as day. His left eyebrow twitched and his fists closed and opened as he fought the urge to punch the other boy out.

I giggled. "It's okay, Earl Phantomhive. Happens all the time. Anyway," I turned to face Alois. "To answer your questions I can fly, I can do lots of stuff, I have many powers and almost everything you have heard about fairies is false. I'll go into more detail later. Any other questions?"

"Did you just decide to jump off that cliff? I mean, really who just falls of a cliff while they are walking?" Claude asked with an expression that made me want to smack his face just to wipe it off his face.

My aura instantly changed. The shadows within the room moved and moved to surround me. My eyes went a bright shade of violet. "I didn't purposely jump off that cliff. I was being chased by a beast that would have quaking in your shoes, you stupid demon!"

"Beast? What beast?" Ceil looked confused.

"You mean you didn't kill it?" Everyone in the room shook their head. "Shit!"

**So thoughts? Comments? 1 positive review before I update. I've hit a blank and need to know someone will read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. How are you today? Can't wait to see what you think. I don't own Black Butler.**

"What do you mean you didn't kill it!? Do you know how deadly that thing is!? It's going to kill us all now!" I was beyond livid at this point. How dare they think that everything was okay when I had fallen off a cliff! I mean, really.

"Well, we can just find it again right? I mean it's not like we don't know what it looks like. You've seen it right? Can't we just scour the land till we find tracks of this beast?" Alois looked pale.

"Actually, it can change shape so anything I know about it is immediately invalid. The only thing I know about it that is concrete is that it will kill any one and anything. It doesn't hesitate, doesn't discriminate and won't clean up the crime scenes. I've seen what it can do and it's not pretty. My brother was with me and he has a stomach of steel and he almost threw up. That is how horrific they are."

"No offense or anything but that doesn't give us a good picture. We've never met your brother so we can't really now if he does have a stomach of steel or if you are just making this up." All matter of factually Claude stood there, an almost invisible smirk on his face.

"Why don't I smack you and see if that dumb little smirk you're wearing is a cover or if that thing is your real face? I feel sorry for you if it was. It's just so disagreeable."

His face contorted with rage. Now it was my turn to smirk. Claude stood there for a few more moments. When it became obvious that I wouldn't back down anytime soon, he stormed out. I knew he was gone when I heard the front door slam. That's when I started laughing. In the middle of my laughing fit Sebastian walked in with the tea.

"Where is Claude? Did something happen?" Sebastian asked innocently. Though his act seemed to fool Ceil and Alois, it didn't fool me. I knew he was pleased with Claude being gone.

"The lady here insulted him and he stormed off. Which reminds me, what is your name miss?" Ceil cocked his head to the side, making him look very adorable.

"Oh yes. I haven't told you my name yet. How rude of me. My name is Lady Skylar Violetbell. I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance." I smiled allowing my dimples to show through.

Both teens blushed and looked away. Meanwhile, Sebastian calmly set up the tea set and the pastry he had chosen to accompany it. The way he arranged it, you could just tell that he had been a butler for some time now.

"Today we have a lemon and ginger tea, ask requested by Lady Skylar. For its accompaniment, we have lemon tarts to complement the lemon taste of the tea."

"Thank you, Mr. Sebastian. I'm positive it will taste splendid." I sipped at my tea and was spot on with my prediction. The tea was delicious and had an amazing scent. The lemon tart was a little sour, but the dough balanced it out with its neutral taste.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Alois questioned, while gulping down his tea.

"Nothing else really." I shrugged and continued to eat my tart. The others looked at each other, probably with an exasperated look. "Oh that's right. Where will I be staying?"

Ceil spoke up. "You'll stay here of course. We have everything you could need here."

"Thank you Earl." I set my cup down and stretched. "I'm going to change, so if you could please vacate the room." Ceil and Alois instantly got up and left the room. Sebastian cleaned up the tea set and bowed before leaving the room.

Finally alone, I walked over to the closet. I opened it to find a rainbow of dresses in side. Short, long, princess poof, bright colours, dark colours and metallic ones. I blinked as my eyes took in the site before me. Once they had, I began leafing through the dresses trying to decide which one to wear today.

After about ten minutes of looking I finally chose a dress. It was above the knee, a little bit of poof, and a black and silver colour scheme. The dress had full length sleeves, the ends of the sleeves silver. The bottom of the dress a slightly more metallic silver along with the neckline. Around the waist was a dulled silver giving a weird effect that I loved. The rest of the dress was an inky black. A chocker went around the neck, a black piece of lace with a diamond resting on it.

I grabbed it and went to the attached bathroom. I did what was necessary and got dressed. I went back to the closet and decided on a pair of silver kitten heels with a skull in the middle of a flower made of black lace over to the side of the shoes. I carried them over to the bed and put them on. I grabbed the silver hair brush I brought out and began brushing my black, waist-length hair.

When it was thoroughly brushed and no tangles where in there, I did my hair up into a French braid. I gave myself one last look in the full length mirror that was on the back of the door. I deemed myself presentable and walked out. I immediately looked for the energy given off by Ceil and Alois. I found them in the drawing room. I leisurely started walking toward them, taking my time with looking at all the beautiful artwork Ceil had put up.

Different scenes, different artists, different eras. All depicted right here in the halls of the Phantomhive manor. Every so often, table would be pushed against the wall and an arrangement of flowers lay inside a crystal vase.

I continued my walk towards the drawing room when I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. My names Lady Skylar. What's your name?" I stood up and held out my hand to the boy in front of me.

"I'm Finnian miss. I'm the young master's gardener." He took my hand and I pulled him up. "I guess I'll see you later." With that he ran off, leaving me to wonder how many servants Ceil had.

**So, thoughts, comments, anything? I'll be eagerly waiting for your responses. Till next time.**


End file.
